Wireless communication networks offer a variety of applications and services, such as multimedia interactive applications, Voice over IP (VoIP), and video conferencing. Support for such services is typically being provided by communication networks providing high data transfer speeds and bandwidths. Examples of such technologies include WiMAX® and Long Term Evolution (LTE).
Wireless communication network services are also, becoming increasingly popular with the users because they are available anywhere at anytime. Users use wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, notebooks, tablets and personal digital assistants (PDAs) to access the services. Service providers governing the wireless communication networks are faced with a challenge to meet user demands of high speed data connectivity at all places and all the time. With users using applications that are data intensive like video conference calling, high data rate internet connectivity, live media streaming, audio and video downloading/streaming, online gaming, and real time social networking, users' demand for high speed data connectivity is also, increasing. This in turn, leads to a requirement that the communication network, in general, operates in an optimum manner.
In the present document, the word “exemplary” is used herein, to mean “serving as an example, instance, or illustration.” Any embodiment or implementation of the present subject matter described herein, as “exemplary” is not necessarily to be construed as preferred or advantageous over other embodiments.